the rescue
by jth2929
Summary: one shot slightly different events of the second task


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, any of its character, or anything associated with it.

A/N: for now this is just a one shot, if enough people want me to ill consider writing more.

The Rescue

The icy wind bit against his skin as he broke the surface of the lake, the little blonde girl still tucked under his arm as he kicked his legs to keep them afloat. Ron, the coward had bailed and started swimming for the dock as soon as he awoke from the enchanted sleep he had been put under. Harry grabbed the girls arms and wrapped them around his neck, allowing him to use his arms to propel them back to the large platform that had been erected in the middle of the lake 'what the bloody hell were they playing at setting this task for winter' he thought.

He kicked his way up to the ladder and pushed the girl up to the waiting arms of the Beauxbatons champion, who could only be her sister given how much they looked alike. Harry was about to pull himself up the ladder when he felt what was left of his strength leave him and he dropped in the water unable to hold himself up any longer. The frigid waters leeching his skin of all color and stealing the warmth from his bones. He knew in his heart that he wouldn't make it back to the surface and knowing that somehow sapped him of his ability to keep his eyes open and he darkness claimed him.

Fleur Delacour watched the ladder waiting for her sisters rescuer to come up so she could thank him, she had felt bad for her assumption after the naming of the champions, she had wanted apologize to him after watching him outfly the horntail, a feat which very few people had accomplish as easily he did, but every time she went to talk to him he was always with that horrible red haired boy who had tried make her go the yule ball with him, she just couldn't catch him alone.

The boy had still yet to pull himself up on deck and strangely no one seemed to notice his absence she walked over to the edge of the platform intending to help him up but surprised to find him gone. Without a second thought she jumped off the platform dropping her towel and casting a quick bubblehead charm and dove deep in to the water and peered around trying to lock on to him. It took her a minute and a lumos charm to find him floating there eyes closed, she quickly grabbed him and swam for all she was worth to the surface. As soon she tasted clean air she let out a scream to get the attention of those on the platform.

It took two red haired twins and a dark haired boy to finally get harry out of the water up the ladder and onto the platform, where the school nurse as well as Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, and Gabrielle were waiting. It was at this point Harry awoke hacking up almost a gallon of water before passing out again the nurse began casting several spells in rapid succession.

The angry blonde rounded on the group of adults who had been so concerned with the hostages and the merpeople, in dumbledores case, to notice that one of the champions hadn't made it on to the docks. She doused them with a jet of icy water from her rosewood wand.

"How do you like being soaked to the skin in icy water in the middle of winter, you fools." she shrieked tucking her sister under her arm and stalking away behind the nurse as she floated Harry towards the castle with the bushy haired girl, Krum, the dark haired boy, and the red haired twins circling them.

Gabrielle spoke in rapid french, telling her that she would keep an eye on the other redheads to make sure they didn't come near the hospital wing until Harry was healed, before scampering off and using the veela magics to become invisible. She knew Gabby was in no danger so long as she wasn't in deep water.

Cedric, the only champion she had had the chance to get to know, walked beside her apparently worried after his quidditch rival and fellow champion.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" she asked

"Oh I have no doubt he'll be up and causing chaos by the nightfall." Cedric said chuckling, "Why so interested, hmm, eyeing up our young hero are we?"

She flicked a low powered fireball at him catching him in the nose, the heat made him jump and swat at his face. Fluer laughed at her friend before making the fire vanish with a flick of her fingers.

"Teach you to tease someone with veela blood." she said smirking at the handsome champion before sighing to herself. In truth he was probably right, skinny and small though Harry might be he certainly had power and skill to match and power was far more attractive to a veela then physical attributes. Still she would offer Harry some magical nutrition potions she knew of, the boy was far smaller then he someone his age should be.

Yes Fluer would be keeping a close eye on the young champion.


End file.
